


Informing The Grangers

by inpurifyingflame



Series: Missing Moments of Minerva McGonagall [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: Minerva visits the Grangers to inform them of Hermione's acceptance to Hogwarts.





	Informing The Grangers

Informing The Grangers

A/N: I am a country girl living in the Australian suburbs with a penchant for writing fanfiction based on other people’s imaginings. I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliation

Minerva McGonagall woke to an owl hooting somewhere outside of her window. She pushed the covers back from her body and sat up from the sheets to yawn quietly. Today was the second day of visiting the Muggle-born students who would be attending Hogwarts in September and she was hopeful it wouldn’t take all day. She had a Quidditch match to listen to with Pomona on the wireless and hoped dearly that the Falcons would lose to Puddlemere and thus the Magpies would be on top of the League table. 

Once dressed in her muggle skirt suit and her greying hair was pulled back into her signature bun, Minerva went into her sitting room where her breakfast tray awaits with a steaming bowl of porridge, a handful of grapes and a well-made cup of tea with her usual Scottish shortbread biscuit next to it. 

Following a satisfying breakfast Minerva packed her small carpet bag and looked at the first name on her list.

“Hermione Jean Granger, she was eleven on the nineteenth of September last year” She mumbled under her breath and straightened herself up, “Right then!”

Using several Floo networks and a final apparition, Minerva arrived in a secluded carpark behind several dustbins. She walked through the empty bays, up a side alley and into a pretty suburb of south-east England. 

Minerva straightened her glasses and knocked smartly on the white front door. It was answered by a man in his late thirties who looked most perplexed to see her.

“Oh, hello!” The man said in surprise and pulled the disposable plastic gloves off each hand to hold one out for Minerva to shake, “Were we expecting company?” 

“Mr. Granger, my name is Minerva McGonagall,” Minerva said clearly, “I’m here to speak to both you and your wife regarding your daughter. Please do not be alarmed at my visit.”

Mr. Granger was anything but alarmed, “Come in Miss McGonagall! The school said they’d have someone to visit to interview Hermione but that we’d be expecting a letter prior.”

Minerva thought best not to loiter on the steps and moved through the hallway, only to see the wisps of bushy brown hair disappear behind a door. Minerva followed Mr. Granger into the sitting room.

“Tea? I’m sorry we aren’t quite prepared for your visit,” He said, shoving a pile of dental magazines into the drawer of the coffee table.

Minerva was confused that they knew about the Hogwarts visit to Muggleborns but pressed on. 

“No thank you,” Minerva replied, “Is your wife available?”

“Yes, we’ve just been extracting Hermione’s latest loose tooth,” Mr. Granger said with an air of excitement, “Just one to go now! At the back, you see, so if she chews on that side it will be out in no time!”

Minerva pursed her lips in amusement as Mrs. Granger entered the sitting room at the call of her husband.

“How do you do Mrs. Granger?” Minerva gave a pleasant smile, “My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress at your daughter’s future school if you so wish to choose our curriculum.”

“We had already chosen hadn’t we darling,” Mrs. Granger said cheerfully, folding the tea towel she had been using neatly in her lap. 

Minerva handed over a thick parchment envelope, “I wish to give you a letter regarding Hermione’s school placement this year coming. Please read it and then I shall answer any questions.”  
Minerva watched the usual reaction of pride to shock to amusement as the Grangers read through the letter. 

Finally, Mrs. Granger let out a breath, “I assume you have some sort of proof?”

Minerva was waiting for a remark such as this. Without further ado, she stood up and transformed herself into a cat, allowed the Grangers to stare at her in full shock and awe before turning back to her human form.

“Now,” Minerva said, “Hogwarts is a prized institution focusing on the skills of young witches and wizards in Great Britain, and sometimes beyond. Have you noticed any particular occurrences surrounding your daughter?” 

“Well,” Mr. Granger said slowly, “After a viewing of Mary Poppins we found the curtains opened by themselves and clothes folded… magically… for wont of a better word.”

Mrs. Granger chimed in, “Oh and the books. We went to the library one day and all of a sudden our Hermione had a pile next to her.”

“Excellent!” Minerva said and clapped her hands together, “Would you consent to your daughter entering the room?”

Mrs. Granger went to the door and called Hermione while Mr. Granger said to himself, "I think we'd better cancel Whiteton's appointment."

Mrs. Granger nodded as a young girl with brown, bushy hair and dressed in blue jeans and a rainbow shirt came into the room. 

“Miss Granger,” Minerva said smoothly, “I am Professor McGonagall. I’m here to tell you about a school for people with particular talents, students like you, who can perform amazing tasks. Would you like to hear about it?”

Minerva would never forget the sparkle of fascination and wonder that crept into Hermione’s eyes and remained there until the day she saw that familiar head of hair arrive at Hogwarts that following September.


End file.
